TROUBLE
by RogueFalcon
Summary: What would happen if five siblings end up in Hazzard with hired hitmen on their tails AND they're related to Bo and Luke? Answer: TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

_**What happens when five siblings from Canada drop by with more trouble on their tails than the Yankees had at the Battle of Hazzard? Oh, and, by the way, these kids are Bo and Luke's second cousins. (Answer: T-R-O-U-B-L-E!)**_

_**

* * *

Chapter one**_

"_**Hello, cousin"**_

"**Well, look at that! The General Lee without a Sheriff's car chasing it! Around here that's about as common as a mule with feathers**. **Bo and Luke ain't gone within a country mile of breaking their probation for almost a week now, and Boss hasn't been acting normal. He's been ALMOST honest all week. Now, we know this won't last. **

"Hey, Luke, what d'ya think Boss and Rosco could be up to that's so important they don't have time to try to frame for something?"the blonde Duke boy asked.

"I don't know, Bo," Luke answered. "But I don't believe in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Knowin' us, trouble will find us soon enough without us looking for it.

"I guess."

** Luke has no idea just how right he is. See that black car with the pink "02"on it and the Canadian flag on the roof? Well' that plain black car isn't playing bumper tag for fun. The goons in the plain black car are hit men hired by Godofredo, the biggest crime boss on the East Coast of North America. Well, that black car with the flag on the roof is the Millennium Falcon. That pretty little girl driving is Godofredo's daughter, and that's her brothers and mother riding with her. Godofredo sure doesn't like his family none, does he? **

"Em, remember that special piece of hardware we bolted on before we left? Well, use it!"

** That's John. He's Em's younger brother, well on of them. The other three are Tim, Bryden, and James. **

All of a sudden an almighty roar, the Falcon surged ahead, leaving the hitmen in the dust.

"A turbo charger! Is there anything those kids don't have on that car? The Boss is going to blow circuit panel when he hears this!" the hitman who was riding shotgun said.

** Now, why are those boys chasing Miss Em and her family? And how are they connected to Bo and Luke?**

* * *

A/N: Finally, my first Fanfic. Please review so I can get the next chapter up.:-) 


	2. Chapter 2

T-R-O-U-B-L-E

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know it's early, but I only have access to a computer for another week, so I'm trying to get it all in. _

* * *

Chapter 2_

**Welcome back to Hazzard County, y'all. Well, Bo and Luke finally got home with the supplies, and guess who just happened to have dropped by?**

"Wonder who owns that car?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, but she sure is a beauty, ain't she?" Luke answered. "Hey, Uncle Jesse, we're home. Who's visiting?"

**Now, this is Jesse Duke, Bo and Luke's uncle. He loves them boys more than anything, but sometimes they can really make him wonder why.**

"Boys, I've got someone I'd like you to meet. You remember Cousin Janet?"

"Of course. Nice to see you Miss Janet." Luke said.

**Now, if you're wondering why Luke remembers Miss Janet and Bo doesn't, the last time Miss Janet was in Hazzard was seventeen years ago, just before she was married. Luke was three, and Bo wasn't even born then.**

"And these are Janet's children, Emily, John, Tim, Bryden, and James. Emily just got her drivers license last winter.

"Pleased to meet y'all. I take it one of you owns that black car out there?" Bo said.

"Yeah. John and I built the Millennium Falcon ourselves," Em said with obvious pride.

"Really?" Luke exclaimed

"Really. C'mon, John, let's show them how an Islander drives." Em and John got up and preceded Bo and Luke out of the room.

Bo and Luke sat in back, while John rode shotgun, and Em did the driving. Bo and Luke pointed out the sites, and, just as they were getting ready to head back for supper, who should appear but Rosco and Enos. Em's face split in a devilish grin as she hit the accelerator and turned towards the creek. Seconds later they were airborn over the creek, before coming in for a perfect landing. Rosco ended up in the creek with Enos and some ducks. The Dukes headed back for dinner.

"Ya know, Boss, if I hadn't seen the Duke boys in the back seat, I coulda swore it was one of them driving. They drive just like the Dukes," Rosco said.

"Well, where was the license plate issued?" Boss asked.

"Some place called P.E.I." Rosco answered.

"What kind of place only has three letters for a name?" Boss asked."Well, FIND OUT, YOU IDIOT!" After Rosco left, Boss collapsed in his chair and muttered, "I'm surrounded by lugnuts."

While Boss was chewing Rosco out, the Dukes were about to find out first hand just why their guests had come to visit.

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know. A cliff-hanger, but I promise to update real soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Please R&R. And, like I keep forgetting, I, unfortunately, don't own the Dukes. Enjoy._

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

_D-A-N-G-E-R_

The Dukes were just sitting down to supper as Boss finished chewing Rosco out.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you for this bountious table which Thou hast provided. And, thank you for bringing Janet and her family to visit."

"Amen." Everyone started to pass dishes and chatter. Bo and Luke just couldn't get over the way Em could drive. Jesse had the belief that any duke could drive well, but Luke and Bo hadn't figured out that Canadians might need to know how to do some fancy driving.

"Where did you learn to drive like that,?" Luke was still in shock.

"Well, we have a less than honest mayor and police chief back home. The only honest one is our constable, Miki. However, she answers to Chief O'Neal, and he's crooked as a corkscrew." Janet doesn't like Chief O'Neal.

At that moment there was a **_POP! _**It wasn't loud, but Em's face went white as a sheet as the glass she was holding exploded in her hand. Daisy screamed as everyone else dove for cover. Jesse grabbed her arm and yanked her down behind the table.

"Get down, girl!" Jesse barked.

"What was that?" Bo wanted to know.

"A silenced, single bolt-action rifle with a sniper scope. And they hit exactly what they were aiming at," Em said, unsmiling and white as a sheet."They're likely already gone by now."

"That's better than what we had in the Marines," Luke said. "The farm isn't safe. Jesse. Daisy, meet us at site three. If there is someone after them, Boss will likely be involved. When we get to the still site, ya'll can explain why someone is shooting at you." Everyone left.

**Shoot, last time I saw that place clear out that quick, Daisy was learning to bake and forgot her blueberry pie in the oven. Jesse and the boys thought the house was on fire.**

**

* * *

Back in town, guess who is dropping by to see Boss Hogg. Mr. Godofredo hisself.**

"Boss Hogg."

"Mr. Godofredo, what are you doing here in Hazzard?"

"A small family matter. My daughter is going to turn state's witness. I came down to mend the rift between us before she does something rash."

"I sure am sorry to hear that. If there is anything I can do, please, let me know." With that Godofredo left.

**Back at the still site, Em was explaining why they were on the run. **

"Well, it all started about a month ago. John and I found out what Dad really did for a living. It wasn't being a lawyer. He was a major crime boss all up and down the East coast. Yeah, the whole nine yards: protection, extortion, racketeering, illegal gambling, drugs, transporting illegal moonshine between Canada and the States, illegal firearms trafficking. Everything."

**That Fellow is BAD NEWS, ain't he?**

"Why haven't the authorities caught him?" Bo asked.

"Don't think they haven't tried. The ones that might be able to catch him are all bribed, including the Geogia State troopers. Boss Hogg distributes whisky and some contraband for him on a limited basis."

"Well, we'd best camp out tonight and deal with this in the morning," Jesse suggested. Everyone agreed.

DON'T GO TO THE FRIDGE YET, FOLKS. DO YA THINK THEY'LL CATCH THE DUKES? I'M TAKIN' BETS.

* * *

A/N: I gotta quit the cliff-hangers, but I spent today helping cut and load wood for the furnace next winter, so I'm bushed. Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

"_The Second Battle of Hazzard"_

_Chapter 4_

_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay. Writer's block combined with life. Please R&R.

* * *

**Y'all still hangin'? Now, Luke was in the Marines a few years ago**, **so he knew just what kind of gun was being used. An' that knowledge made him wish that he didn't know what he did know.**

"What are you thinking about, Luke?" Bo asked.

"I recognized that gun. We had them in the Marines."

"You mean they were shooting at you with those, those, THINGS!" Bo's voice rose marginally, but it was enough to tell Luke that Bo was close to losing his composure.

"No, but they did teach us to use them. Remember my first leave home after I left the States?" At Bo's nod of remembrance, Luke continued,"Well, part of the training they gave us was specialized weaponry. Those rifles were in such short supply we barely had enough for training, and they were almost nonexistent in 'Nam."

"So, that gun is illegal?"

"More than just illegal, Bo." Luke's tone stopped Bo in his tracks.

**Now**, **while ol' Bo was getting a crash course in Marine-issue firearms an' training, Mr. Godofredo was bringing in reenforcements. Them eight flunkies have a real nice look, now don't they?**

Now, Jesse an' the boys an' them new cousins were just pulling up in front of the county building when Boss an' Rosco came out. "Jee, Jee. There it is, Boss. There's the car that I told you about. The one that drove like it was Bo or Luke behind the wheel, but it was her driving." He turned to Em an' said,"Alright, Missy, I need your lisence an' regestration. You was speedin' out by Hazzard Pond earlier, an' I 'm afraid I gotta give ya a ticket." He looked at her lisence."Oo, Oo, Boss, I was right. She is a Duke. Miss Emily L. Duke." Boss went white as a sheet just come in from Monday's wash.

"So, another no account Duke, huh? Well what d'ya want? I'm a very busy man."

"Help, J.D., that's what. Now, someone's after these kids. So can you help?"

**Boss had better watch it. Jesse's mad enough to take him over his knee an' tan his hide, an' Rosco's, too.**

" Now, now, Jesse, you know there ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for you an' your kin, but we just don't have the resourses to do that." Boss whined.

"C'mon. We're just wastin' our breath,"Bo said.

"What're we gonna do, Uncle Jesse?" Daisy asked. Though she never would have admitted it to anyone, let alone Luke, she was scared out of her wits. She didn't want Luke to think that she was a coward. If he could fight in Viet Nam, than she could fight this battle in Hazzard.

"We're going to talk this over. Number three, boys."

"Yessir."

**They had better hurry an' get out of Hazzard quick, cause Mr. Godofredo is coming an' he ain't thinkin' of makin' up with his little girl. Don't go to the fridge now, y'all.

* * *

**

A/N: more comin' folks. Stay tuned, y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Battle of Hazzard, (continued)

* * *

**Now, while the Dukes was high-tailing it out of town, Mr. Godofredo was getting ready to take over the county building and jailhouse. Now, who'd want to break into the jail? **

"Alright, men, we go in the front doors, the rear door, and the loading bay. Buchanan and smith will take the front door. O'Neal and MacDonald will handle the rear door, and Robinson and Jacobson will take the loading bay. Curly's in there somewhere, so, if we don't get the sheriff and his deputies, he's leverage. Got it?"

"Yeah, Boss, we got it." came the sullen answer.

"Well, then, gentlemen, lock and load. We go in on my signal."

The raid went off without a hitch. In less than five minutes, Boss and the entire law enforcement in Hazzard, with the exception of Enos, were imprisoned in a cell in the Hazzard County jail.

"Enos, Enos, do you read me? Someone just took over the jail! Help us!" Boss was suddenly pulled around to look into the barrel of a gun.

"You try that once more, Curly, and you've seen your last sunrise. Got it, Tubby?" Mr. Godofredo looked entirely different over the barrel of a gun.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

**Enos wasn't the only person with their ears on in Hazzard that day. Cooter heard Boss' panicked transmission. **

Cotter went over to his wrecker immediately. "Breaker one, breaker one. Might be crazy, but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter comin' atcha. Any of y'all Dukes home on the HazzardNet? Come-on."

"Luke here, Cooter. What's up? Come back."

"J.D. just put out a call to Enos saying someone just took over the jail house, an' someone cut him off real quick. Y'all better catch Enos before he gets into somethin' he can't handle."

"10-4. Lost Sheep out." Luke then put a call in to the Falcon."Black Sheep, come in."

The CB crackled. "What's up, Lost Sheep?"

"Did you catch that?'

"You bet I did. I'll bet it's Godofredo's work. If we don't get to Enos first, he won't have a chance. Where is he?"

Bo came on the line."Since it's Tuesday, I suppose it would be speed trap number two."

"Well, what are we doing sitting on our hands? Let's go."

"10-4. Follow us. We're gone." Luke put the CB down. "Floor it, cuz. We gotta get to Enos quick."

"Hang on, cousin." Both the General and the Falcon pulled 180's, the headed up a short cut to catch Enos.

Now, Enos was having a slow day. He didn't hear Boss' message 'cause he had tuned into the Hazzard Net, rather than channel 22, the one the sheriff's department used.

"O.K. , Black Sheep, we're gonna get him on our tail than see if y'all can't help us turn him around."

"10-4."

The General went through the speed trap like the Devil himself was on his tail. Enos followed with lights and siren going full blast. The Falcon followed.

"Alright, Lost Sheep, we got the left, can y'all get the back door. Let's stop him before he hurts himself.

"10-4. On one. 5...4...3...2...1." The General turned to block the road, while the Falcon did the same behind Enos. Enos cringed and hit the brakes. Miracuously, he didn't hit anything.

Bo, Luke, Em, and John were out of their vehicles before Enos could move.

"Bo, Luke, what did y'all do that for?"

**Now how would you like to try to explain all this to Enos?**

Amazingly, Enos grasped the situation quickly. In less than ten minutes, they were on their way to Still Site number two.

* * *

A/N: Well, the excitement should start soon. Take care, Y'all. 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I thought it might be nice to see Daisy's point of view for once. Enjoy;-)

* * *

_

Chapter 6

Daisy's Diary

_ July 1, 1979_

Dear Diary,

_Daisy bit her pencil, trying to figure out how to phrase her feelings._

I don't really know how to write this. I guess I should just write the facts first. Well, our cousins from Canada came to visit, and their Daddy decided to kill them. There's more to the story, though. Their Daddy is one of the biggest crime lords in North America. Em and John have the evidence to put him away for a long time. Her Daddy, Godofredo , is into a lot of bad things like drugs, extortion, loan sharking, illegal firearms, murder, and a whole lot of other things I don't even want to think of.

At supper last night someone shot the glass apart in Em's hand. Luke has been acting odd ever since. So has Bo. I think Luke knows just what the gun is, and I also think that he told Bo about it. Now Boss, Rosco, and Cleatus are being held hostage in the jailhouse by Godofredo. I hate that man. The boys an' Em managed to catch Enos before he got caught by them fellows. He and Cooter are here right now, and it looks we're going to be camping out again tonight. The last time the Mob was here, the boys nearly got killed.

I'm scared out of my wits. Luke is calm because he went through this in Viet Nam, and Bo's calm because Luke's here. Uncle Jesse fought in Korea. This just seems normal for Em's family, but I'm scared out of my wits. We're sitting ducks out here. The boys and Uncle Jesse go nowhere unarmed, and even the youngest in Em's family carries a bow and knife. I don't mind a fight, but it's the waiting, and knowing that there's an enemy out there, but we don't know who they are, or where they are, or how many of them there are, or what kind of supplies they have, or what they're planning. I just couldn't admit it to Luke, but I'm really just a yellow bellied coward. He's so brave about everything, and I think I'm either gonna cry or throw up.

_ Later _

Luke came up behind me real quiet and managed to read everything that I had written before I saw him. He sat down and told me a lot of things. I'm gonna write them down before I forget them.

"Aw, Daisy, honey, you ain't a coward. It's O.K. to be scared in these situations. Lord knows, I was. This is what it was like in Viet Nam. We were fighting an enemy we couldn't see, often with less information than we have now. We were scared out of our boots most of the time. Being scared doesn't make you a coward, Daisy. It's what you do with that fear that determines if you're a coward or not. If you let the fear control you, and make you run away or surrender if there's still a chance of winning this fight, you're a coward. If, however, you put that fear aside and use it to help you, making you more careful, that's real courage, Daisy. And you showed that kind of courage when you did your duty, even though you were scared. I am extremely proud of you for that. You handled that as well as any Marine." Luke smiled at me, and he doesn't give any higher praise than that. I feel a little better. I think he and Bo had a simmilar talk, but I'm not sure.

I think I can sleep now. We are going to start planning tomorrow to stop this dude, but they've already cut the phone lines out of town. Our only outside re-enforcement in the police section is Sheriff Lacey in Hatchapee. I'll take Luke's advice and let tomorrow worry about itself.

* * *

A/N: Daisy deserved a chance to tell her side of the story, don't ya think? R&R. 


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I thought that we should see just what Bo, Luke, and Daisy are thinking while on the run. Thanks to JordynD. for telling Luke's story in 'Nam. Enjoy, y'all.

* * *

_

_Chapter 6_

Bo's Journal

_July 1, 1979._

_Bo sat under the tree, watching Luke and Daisy talking. This whole thing was beginning to put a perspective on Luke's actions when he had first come home from 'Nam. The nightmares and constant wariness suddenly seemed to make sense in a way that they just hadn't before._

I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kind of glad Luke went overseas. Not 'cause of what happened over there. I'd change that in a New York minute if I could. I'm glad because I know he's done this before, and he knows what to do, 'cause, truth be told, I'm scared out of my wits. Its so peaceful tonight that it's hard to belive that someone out there wants us dead. I've caught myself listening for anything, and nearly jumping a mile when anyone touches my sholder from behind. The woods and brush hide our camp and vehicles, but I'm still scared. I don't think I can handle this.

Luke told me earlier that was normal for a first mission. He almost never talks about the war over there, and I sort of know why. He told me about some of the pranks he pulled, and about his first mission. He ran into a snake, and, while everyone else was jumping around, he killed it and brought it back for supper. I think that was the only time I smiled today. If this is what war is like, I don't like it.

I nearly fainted when that glass exploded yesterday. When luke left he told me I was brave. I'm not brave. I just want to run and hide under my pillow. He's calm right now. He's the brave one.

_Later_

Luke walks way to quietly, but I suppose it was something he had to learn. Anyway, he managed to read what I had wrote. I was very embaressed, but Luke sat down and started to talk to me.

"Bo, being scared don't make you a coward. You may think that I'm not scared, but I am. Every time I went out, I was scared. But fear don't make you a coward, Bo. It's what you do with that fear. You did what you had to, to keep everyone safe, even though you were scared. You came to town, rather than hiding at the still site. You helped us catch Enos before he got caught. You helped set up camp. And, yesterday, you did the only thing you could. You got out of the line of fire and than helped everyone get to a safer location. Bo, that's courage. A coward would have run, but you held your ground and did your duty. That's being brave, Bo. Everyone's scared the first time they run into a war, Bo, and noone likes it, but I know that you'lldo just fine. The wariness is a good thing. It keeps you from being suprised when they enemy shows up. Get some sleep, Bo. We need you alert tomorrow. We'll be rotating two hour watches, just in case they want to try somethng. The first mission is the worst. And, remember Bo, fear is your sanity telling you to be careful." Then he gave me a hug and got up. And I decided something: If Luke belives I can Handle this, then I'm going to do my best to live up to that faith.

_With that Bo went to sleep and when Luke got up for his turn at watch, so did Bo. they talked some more, and Bo finally started to understand Luke.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's Bo's point of veiw. thanks again to Jordyn D. for telling Luke's story while overseas._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last journal chapter, promise. Luke needs to say something, then we'll get back to the action.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Luke's Journal_

_Luke knew that he should get some sleep, but decided to write instead. Bo and Daisy were dealing with this better than he had expected, but they were still scared. Luke thought about how some of the new recruits had handled war over in Viet 'Nam. It was kind of like deja vu. Daisy and Bo weren't exactly strangers to dodging bullets, but full blown war was another thing. He started writing._

I'm very proud of Bo and Daisy. They held it together and showed courage that any Marine would have been proud to call his own. They were thinking that, just 'cause they were scared, they weren't brave. Nothing could be farther from the truth. They did what they had to, to keep everyone as safe as possible. I talked with both of them, and I think it's all straightened out. Bo seems to have grown up while I was away. He showed maturity today when he did what had to be done calmly, even though I knew he was frightened. He came over while I had watch, and we talked. I think he understands better what I felt I was doing over there. The same thing is happening here, and I'm scared. I'm trying to hide it, but Bo seems to know it. I don't think I've ever been prouder of him than when I told him what that rifle was. He was calmer than some of the guys in my training class. I'm proud of both of them. I'm praying for a victory, but I'm praying even harder that no one gets hurt. We've gotta get Boss, Rosco, and Cleatus out of the jail in the morning.

_With that Luke fell asleep next to Bo and Daisy. Bo had seen what Luke had written, and it only made him more determined to be worthy of the faith Luke had in him. That decision would be tested sooner than anyone could have guessed. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_This Means War_

The next morning, everyone was up before the sun and going over the plan.

"Daisy, think you can do what I told you?" Luke asked.

"Of course, Luke."

"O.K., Bo, got those surprise packages ready?"

"Yeah, Luke. Em an' John are actually quite good with explosives."

**Daisy in a bikini, Bo an' Luke with their cousins and some homemade fireworks, an' Uncle Jesse with several jugs of 'ol' factory whistle'? I'll be John Brown if I can figure out how all them things fit together.**

Well, Enos went to Chickasaw and Hatchapee counties with the news, and to ask for backup. Janet was going with him to put in a call to the F.B.I. for assistance. The General and the Falcon were headed to Hazzard to put together a little surprise for Godofredo. Jesse had some bad moonshine and cotton. **Now, what d'ya reckon that stuff's for?**

Bo and Em parked their rigs in an alley, so's they wouldn't be spotted. Em and Bo took one half of the explosives, and Luke and John took the other. Each team also had some smoke bombs to help flush out the enemy. Luke just shook his head. This was more like Viet 'Nam than he cared to admit.

When her watch said 6:30 on the nose, Em lit the fuse on her fireworks while Bo used the smoke bomb.

**Now, Luke's idea, with some small changes, suggested by Em and John, was to flush the bad guys out of the jail with the smoke bombs, while the fireworks were to provide cover to get in, get Boss and the Sheriff's department, and get out. Daisy was going to distract the flunkies so that Cooter could get them with the 2x4. And, as for Uncle Jesse, he was the insurance policy. If something went wrong, he was the one who had to fix it. He carried smoke bombs, firecrackers, oil for a slick, and a few other things I don't even recognize. Anyone wanna bet ol' Murphy tries to crash the party?**

Right on schedual the jailhouse filled with smoke. The bad guys cleared out of there fast, while the Dukes met on the roof to use a skylight to get in. Unfortunately, just as they were getting out, the bad guys came back. The four Dukes started running. Bo jumped a few fences, and got to the General, while Jesse used the firecrackers and smoke bombs to slow the bad guys down. The General slid into a fast 90° turn, landing between Luke, Boss, Rosco, and Cleatus, and the bad guys. While Luke loaded Boss into the general, those fireworks started to go off. While the baddies were busy ducking, Luke got Rosco and Cleatus in, then dove head first into the window. Bo floored the accelerator, and left the baddies choking on a lung-full of burnt rubber. The Falcon came tearin' 'round the corner at full speed, whileJesse followed. Em put the Falcon between Jesse's truck and the hit-men.

"What are you doin' back there, Black Sheep?"Jesse called.

"This rig is bullet-proof, Shepard. Yours isn't."

Jesse turned up the Uchee Swamp road while Bo and Em headed for the river.

"Uh-oh. Bo, the bridge!"

Bo just grinned and pressed the accelerator a little harder. The Hazzard County sheriffs department and county commissioner appeared terrified, Luke was resigned, and Bo just grabbed the CB mic.

"Black Sheep, are y'all gonna take the long way 'round, or join the Hazzard County Air Force?"

"We'll take our chances with the Atr Force there, Lost Sheep. Falcon out."

Seconds later, both cars hit the bank at full speed and took off.

**Don't ask me how it's gonna turn out, you're on your own. I don't know.

* * *

**

A/N: Now, y'all are gonna have to be real nice an' review if ya wanna find out if they made it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_A Few Forced Landings_

* * *

**Y'all still hangin'?**

The General hit the opposite bank of the river with a THUMP! and the Millennium Falcon hot on their tail.

"Do you boys have to do that?" Boss whined.

"Well, Boss, if we went the long way we'd have been caught for sure. Now sit down, shut up, and hold on." Bo's nerves were stretched to the limit. Jesse and Cooter were coming up behind the bad guys to get anyone who wasn't able to keep up with the younger Duke cousins.

The Falcon hit the bank and flew over the river to a perfect landing. The first car of hit-men made it. The second one didn't. The third car made it and set off in pursuit of the Dukes with the first car. Jesse and Cooter had the pleasure of fishing them out. Up ahead, Daisy was setting up a slight deterent for the remaining hit-men.

**At the junction of Old Mill Road and State 7, poor Daisy appeared to be having car trouble, and, boy, with Miss Daisy wearing the skimpiest bikini in Hazzard, that third car of hit-men didn't stand a chance, especially after L.B. Davenport came at them with a 2x4. Which left one car to shake. The one with Mr. Godofredo hisself in it.**

The General and the Falcon turned up the old road to Chickasaw.

**Did I just see what I thought I saw? The Dukes willingly going into Chickasaw County? I think I'm going back to bed.**

Em grinned. "Hey, Lost Sheep, how long till we meet the Grizzly Bear?"

"Soon. We just gotta meet them on this road.."

Right then they spotted Sheriffs Little, Lacey, and Loomis.

**With the representitives of the Hazzard County, Chickasaw County, Hatchapee County, and Springville County sheriff departments in residence, as well as the F.B.I., the bad guys gave themselves up. Starin' down the pistol barrels of four sheriff stations, plus the F.B.I. just isn't a good set of odds, folks.**

"Sheriff Little, how nice to finally meet you." Em was driving Sheriff Little crazy by the time Jesse, Daisy, L.B.,and Cooter showed up five minutes later with the rest of the bad guys in tow. Sheriff Little just kept muttering, "More Dukes," over and over. Jesse just smiled.

Well, everyone headed back to the Duke farm for a barbaque, at which time Janet announced that they would be buying a farm in Hazzard County.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go! Tell me what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_What Happened Then?_

* * *

  
**Well, after putting away the biggest crime boss in the East, the Dukes still had the energy to put on a barbecue. Luke was very quiet all evening. **

Bo knew that Luke was being too quiet and resolved to have a talk with him as soon as possible.

Later that night, after everyone else was asleep, Luke was sitting out on the porch swing looking at the stars when Bo found him.

"Hey, Luke. You O.K.?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, these last couple of days have been rough, though."

"I know. I'm way too keyed up to sleep. I keep thinking that something is out there, waiting to pounce. Any noise makes me jump a mile."

"It'll wear off after a while, but I know what you mean. Being in the woods, running, hiding. It was like Viet Nam all over again, but with my family in the line of fire. That scared me worse than the bullets, Bo."

"Was it really like that over in Viet Nam, Luke? I mean, I know it was scary, but how did you sleep over there, then?"

"This whole dang mess was far too close to 'Nam for my peace of mind, Bo. As for how we slept, you just had to trust your team mates to watch your back the same way you watched theirs'."

"Yeah, but this is Hazzard. I know I'm safe. Those guys are behind bars. So why am I still watching for them?"

"Knowing you're safe and accepting it are two separate things, Bo. It may take some time, but you will accept it eventually." Luke smiled protectively at his younger cousin.

"Thanks, Luke, for talking to me." Bo gave Luke a hug.

"You're welcome, Bo." Luke knew the feelings that went with completing your rookie mission, and the feelings that went with finding yourself home, but unable to accept that you were now safe. And Bo was experiencing both sets of emotions right now. Luke couldn't have been prouder of his baby cousin for how he had handled himself, but he also knew that Bo would have a rough time until he could accept that he was safe at home.

**And with that the two young men headed for their beds, Luke able to put some of his bad memories behind him, and Bo with a better understanding of what his cousin experienced overseas and his behavior once he was back home. Within a month, they would be helping fund Rosco's re-election with some hijacked slot machines and just generally causing mayhem and confusion.**

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm finally finished. I don't own any of the original characters, but I do own the Canadian Dukes and the bad guys. This story is set about a month before the series started. 


End file.
